User talk:OonieCacola
Welcome to CBW! I hope you enjoy editing. If you need any help, ask myself or (preferably) a more experienced user! Enjoy editing, and thanks for joining up! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 20:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :D hey broski! Toacervax 23:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hi..Sniperray213 23:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :P not much working on a article for one of the chars in RotF and then working on chapter 5 ^^' ok maybe that is much :P btw have you gotten a chance to read RotF yet? Toacervax 23:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) lolSniperray213 23:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) well there will be another chapter for sure tomorrow and i will try and add chapters every day! :D Toacervax 23:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) no ideaSniperray213 23:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ^^' yeah they are well sorta :P justas hard when it comes to story-boarding, and thanks for the concern broski but dont worry i'll be fine :D Toacervax 23:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! As a Bureaucrat and Administrator of this wiki, let be among the first to welcome you to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! It's always good to see new members, and we hope you'll stick around to become an active contributor amongst our community. If you have any questions, you contact me on my talk page. If you want to get started and edit, but want some help, check out our or go to our community portal, which has several links to places on the wiki. If you want to navigate around the wiki, then that'd be a good place to start! I'd also advise you taking a look at our wiki policies just so you know what stands as right and wrong amongst our community! Also look at the forums and voting center, where you can take part in community discussions. Don't forget to check out the IRC! Anyhow, welcome to the wiki! If you want to contact some other users on this site, chat with the other wiki staff members or just with some of the wiki's active contributors in general. Hope to see you editing around soon! --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ^^' you bet! :D Toacervax 23:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I just organized your page Oonie a bit so it matches the wiki Manuel of Style. Its no longer marked as an Article for Wikification, so that means its no longer marked as an article in need of clean-up. Nice job on the page, by the way. A lot of new users usually make quite a mess of things when they create pages for the first time, whilst you've done quite well on your first attempt. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, it seems everything that needs to be siad to new users has already been said to you, so I'll just say welcome. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) siSniperray213 02:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ^^' thanks alot amn i appreciate the support! :D Toacervax 19:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :D hey amn how are yah? i'm doing good and RotF is going ok ^^' and thanks for helping out! :P Toacervax 15:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) thanks, and awesome! hey man sorry for late reply but i gotta say, (posted this on your youtube acc too) guess what! i might finally be getting a gf! one of my best friends on swtor's sister is making a acc and shes 13 (1 year older then me, until 20th of july XD) :D im really nervous about meeting her 0.o but shes apparently heard some of my exchanges with lurria and thinks im awesome'ly funny :D